La primera vez que Godric Gryffindor tuvo una buena idea
by Lunatico-Lightwood-Carstairs
Summary: Godric Gryffindor nunca tiene buenas ideas, todas son peligrosas y descabelladas, pero incluso alguien así puede tener una primera buena idea, y valla que su idea si que es buena.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen al potterverso, y por lo tanto le pertenecen a J.K Rowling

_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books". _

Godric Gryffindor era un mago valiente y fuerte, bien parecido y bromista, arrogante y al mismo tiempo humilde, capaz de enfrentarse cualquiera , también podía conquistar a cualquier chica con su encanto, talentoso a la hora de volar sobre escobas y sumamente hábil con la magia, también cocinaba la mejor comida del mundo, idolatrado por todos y muy leal a sus ideales, fiel a sus amigos, en especial a Salazar que era como su hermano y capaz de dar la vida por ellos. Si, el era increíble, pero pese a todas estas cualidades había algo que Godric no podía hacer y eso era: Tener buenas ideas.  
Salazar, Helga y Rowena lo sabían, cada uno por motivos diferentes.  
Salazar lo sabia por todas las veces que lo había llevado o mejor dicho arrastrado de aventura y terminaban heridos, sucios y sin la capacidad de ir al baño por si solos durante unos días, suerte que conocieron a Helga y ya no tenían tantos problemas a la hora de sanar huesoso rotos.  
Helga lo sabía por la vez en que su amigo creyó que seria buena idea llevar a todas las chicas del pueblo a un baile, según el para tener de dónde escoger, lamentablemente esto no les agrado a las chicas y terminaron golpeando al pobre joven, lo único bueno de eso fue que conoció a su mejor amiga Rowena.  
Y Rowena lo sabía por la vez en la que Godric pensó que podía criar dragones, porque " Si Herpo el Loco pudo criar un basilisco, porque yo no puedo criar dragones" había dicho y ahora el moreno tenia que esperar que reconstruyan su casa después de que esta se incendiara, ya se imaginaran porque.  
Bueno el punto de esto, es que Godric Gryffindor era perfecto, excepto por ese pequeño detalle.

Y hablando de el, iba caminando rumbo a casa de Helga para contarles su nueva idea, los había citado ahí porque la casa de Salazar no le gustaba, muy amigo suyo era, pero su casa seguía siendo demasiado oscura para el, y la de Rowena...bueno después de que la invitara a un baile junto a otras 14 muchachas se aprovechaba de todo para dañarlo físicamente y ya había aprendido la lección, Revenclaw no era solo lista, también era sumamente buena dando golpes. Y su casa quedaba descartada desde el principio después de un pequeño problema con dragones. Pero ahora sabia que no hay que hacerles cosquillas a un dragón dormido.  
A lo lejos pudo distinguir una cabellera negra y no paso ni 5 segundo cuando ya estaba corriendo para alcanzarla.  
-HE SALAZAR¡-grito, el azabache volteo encontrándose de lleno con la sonrisa del moreno- ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto, pero su amigo no respondió, solo lo veía sospechosamente, 1 2 3 segundo y ya no lo aguanto- YO NO FIU¡-  
El joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes levanto una ceja- ¿Tu no fuiste que, Godric?-  
-no se, pero siempre que me vez así es porque ice algo que no te gusto-le dijo el chico despeinándose el cabello (mas de lo que ya lo tenía) en un gesto desinteresado.  
-es solo que últimamente estas muy sospechoso Godric-le dijo Salazar, el otro giro la cabeza sin haber entendido a lo que se refería-me explico, ha pasado casi 2 meses desde la ultima vez que me obligaste a acompañarte en una de tus locas aventuras, y hace como 2 semanas que no me has buscado, ni a Helga ni a Rowena, es raro e ti, normalmente apareces en mi puerta a las 3 de la mañana con una mala idea sobre una carrera en centauros, o tratar de robarle la piedra a Nicolas Flamel solo para verlo lleno de arrugas.  
-oww yo sabia que me extrañabas-dijo el castaño quitándole importancia al asunto de haber abandonado casi por 2 semanas a sus amigos. Slytherin lo fulmino con la mirada  
-y eso no es todo, hace una semana fui a buscarte y resulta que te habías ido de viaje-le dijo ignorando las tonterías de su mejor amigo.-y en todo caso ¿A dónde fuiste?  
-eso mi buen amigo te lo diré cuando lleguemos a casa de Helga- ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo a casa de Hufflepuff- espero que haga panqueques...Helga hace buenos panqueques...¿Cómo crees que los haga, Salazar?-  
El mas pequeños suspiro su amigo no era bueno estando en silencio-no se Godric ¿Cómo crees que los hagas?-y así fue como termino escuchando todas las teorías locas de como Helga hacía panqueques, aunque después cambio el tema a ¿Cómo hace Rowena para no aburrirse de tanto leer libros? y después ¿si alguien es ciego puede morir viendo a una basilisco?...y así continuo y continuo con cientos de temas.  
Por fin habían llegado a casa de Helga, y no paso mucho cuando la pequeña morena le abrió la puerta.  
-¿PERO DONDE HAS ESTADO? EMOS ESTADO MUY PREOCUPADO POR TI, DIGO ERES MAYOR Y TODO, PERO GODRIC IRTE DE VIAJE SOLO, MERLIN SABE QUE TE PUEDE PASAR ALGO, NORMALMENTE LLEVAS A SALAZAR Y NO ME PREOCUPO TANTO, PERO SOLO, SOLO¡, ERES DEMASIADO INMADURO PARA IRTE SOLO...- empezó a regañar la chica al pobre Gryffindor que se sentía como si estuviera frente a su madre-...QUE TAL QUE TE PASA COMO ESA VEZ QUE FUISTE A CHINA, TU NISIQUIERAS SABES HABLAR CHINO, TUBIMOS QUE MANDAR AL SALAZAR PARA BUSCARTE, HAY POR FAVOR DIME QUE NO TRAES OTRA MASCOTA PORQUE SI LA TRAES YO...  
-YA¡ Helga estoy bien-le dijo tomándola de los hombros- estoy bien, tranquila, ahora vamos adentro tengo que contarles algo-dijo con una sonrisa, ambos Helga y Salazar se miraron preocupados.  
Dentro de la casa, en el pequeño comedor se encontraba Rowena leyendo con su cabello rubio atado en una trenza.  
-bien chicos siéntense que lo que les tengo que decir es importante-había dicho Godric  
-dime que no es otra de tus locas ideas-había dicho Rowena sin apartar la mirada de su libro.  
-no, no, no esta idea es genial- esta vez Ravenclaw intercambio una mirada de preocupación con sus otros dos amigos- recuerdan esa vez que Rowena soñó que un cerdo verrugoso la llevaba a un acantilado- todos asintieron- pues ya se porque-  
-¿haber dinos porque querido?- le dijo Helga con paciencia como si Godric fuera un niño inmaduro, mientras Salazar y Rowena se sobaban la cien, todos en espera de una loca teoría por parte de Gryffindor.  
-bueno primero les contare que hice esta semana- le dijo emocionado- fue a buscar el acantilado...y lo encontré-todos se le quedaron viendo sin entender- y ahora lo bueno, mi gran idea es...  
-dime que no tiene que ver con centauros-dijo Salazar  
-no.  
-ni con gigantes- dijo Rowena  
-no.  
-ni con viajar a la luna-  
-no, esto es mejor, mi gran idea es...HOGWARTS- nadie dijo nada- porque no se emocionan-  
-Querido primero que nada...¿Qué es Hawgart?-pregunto Helga  
-Hawgart no, Hogwarts es una escuela.-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.  
-¿en serio? pues nunca escuche de ella- le dijo Rowena  
-obvio porque todavía no existe, nosotros la haremos-dijo feliz  
-¿perdón?-dijo en shock Slytherin  
-te perdono amigo mío- le dijo Godric.  
-no eres mas idiota porque...como sea ¿de donde te llego esa idea?  
-no se, pero se que será divertido... imagínense, un enorme castillo con muchos salones, y pasadizos secretos para personas que les guste merodear y descubrir cosas, pinturas que se muevan y y y...  
-¿escaleras que cambien de lugar?- pregunto Rowena, también emocionada con la idea  
-Si¡ exacto escaleras que cambien de lugar, y un gran comedor lleno de alumnos y nosotros enfrente...  
-y que el techo se parezca al cielo- dijo Helga encantada con la idea  
-si el techo del comedor será como el cielo, y nosotros seremos los maestros- añadió subiéndose a la mesa- Rowena les enseñara historia de la magia y runas y todas esas cosas aburridas que les gusta leer, y Helga les enseñara cuidados de criaturas mágicas y sobre plantas y todo eso que ella hace, y Salazar sobre pociones y encantamientos, y yo-dijo sacando su espada y adoptando una postura heroica- Yo les enseñare transformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras-  
-Godric no se si sea una buena idea- le dijo Salazar, el moreno bajo la mirada para verlo- es decir nosotros como maestros puede ser un problema ya sabes desacuerdos y...  
-nada de eso, no digo que entre Helga y Rowena no vallan a haber problemas porque se pueden pelear por mi verdad, pero entre tu y yo pff somos los mejores amigos-le dijo, y todos al ver esa sonrisa se dieron cuenta que no había marcha atrás, ya estaba decidido ellos harían una escuela, y no cualquiera ellos harían Hogwarts.  
Y esa fue la primera y quizás la única vez que Godric Gryffindor tubo una buena idea.

bueno se que la idea del lugar y el nombre fueron idea de Rowena y pero no se siempre pensé que el nombre y tal lo había escogido Godric...

espero les haya gustado y dejen rr para hacerme saber sus opiniones

bye bye


End file.
